


It hurts

by AnxietyPrince



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, And it comes after a long long wait, Angst, Anxiety, But not my kids at all they're bad people, M/M, More tags to be added as things go on, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Original characters for the story to progress, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prostitution, Romance isn't the main theme in here, Slow Build, im really sorry, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:30:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5438528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxietyPrince/pseuds/AnxietyPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata's going through something and as much as he needs help he's wary of it. All he knows is that he wants to play volleyball, and it hurts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It doesn't hurt that much

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY. SO. MASSIVE TRIGGER WARNING. not in this chapter exactly, but in General. This is mostly written for myself to help me get some shit out because talking to people is not my fortè. It's unedited and messy and I'm really sorry!! Please don't hate me, it's my first fic, and characters may be ooc or well. It's just on the spot decisions for mass angstto release real life angst, sorry.

Hinata wasn't paying attention to the practice game, as much as he would deny it. He should be focused looking only at the ball and trying to spike too often. He should be, yet he was just standing in front of the net, looking at the ground with sad eyes. Having already called out to him 4 times only for him to snap out of it for a couple of minutes before falling back into his stupor, he was subbed out, suga immediately approaching him with worry. Kageyama and Noya were eyeing their teammate as he hadn't been like this before, admittedly the previous week he'd been absent due to being sick, so this was the first time they'd seen their friend in a while. Even on the other side of the net, the visiting school Nekoma, was put off by the lack of energy from the small ginger. Brushing off his senpai telling him he was fine, Hinata slid down the wall into a sitting position, pulling out his phone to text someone. He barely managed to finish his message and send it before Ukai caught him and he got yelled at for having his mobile out during a match.  


The match had finally ended, and Kenma was planning to make his way to his friend before returning to Tokyo, but his phones beeping notice light caught his attention. Opening his screen and seeing the message from his friend, Kenma opened Hinata's message and speed read through it, ignoring his childhood friend trying to talk to him. "Wasn't shrimpy being weird oncourt today? Usually he's all over the place and even before and after the game he's usually loud too." Kuroo had addressed Kenma looking at him for an answer, only to notic kenma was suddenly walking away from him, gripping his phone in a hand and seeming as though he were glaring at the ginger on the other side of the court room, making his way to him. Kuroo simply dismissed it as kenma going to talk to the other boy but was startled when he reached Hinata and full on elbowed him in the gut. Even more startling was when the younger boy actually began to collapse due to the hit, as kuroo himself had been hit many times by Kenma and knew while it stung, it didn't have much power behind it, and it definitely couldn't make someone unable to stand, yet there was Hinata, suddenly leaning on Kenma, breathing harshly and looking unstable. The Karasuno team had jumped into defense no one really understanding what or why kenma did what he did. Sugawara and diachi were about to demand answers when an extremely pale and shaking Hinata had dismissed it all "ah- sorry, I deserved that, don't worry about it!" But that was followed by a light tap on the back of his head and kenma was angrily muttering " no you didn't, idiot, learn how to stick up for yourself." Hinata and kenma both shared a glance and had decided to chat away from the group, leaving many confused, tsukkishima scoffed and turned to the changing rooms, Yamaguchi close behind in a conversation with sugawara and kageyama about the match. Though all of them glanced back at the place they'd last seen their short friend, worried about him.  


Hinata had let out a forced laugh after being successfully dragged from the gym and from the others. "Haha- ah, sorry about that. It's selfish of me - isn't it? Sorry" a dark shadow covered his eyes, though not hiding the bags or the too-pale complexion. Kenma wanted to hit him again for being dumb. " it's not selfish you idiot. Are you okay? I didn't hit you very hard, yet you started bleeding again, didn't you?" Hinata couldn't look his friend in the eyes. Throughout his week away from school he'd stopped talking to everyone except for kenma. Too afraid to talk to anyone else he'd told him about the shitty situation he'd found himself in. He'd let go of kenma when they'd first started to leave the gym, but once again he reached out for him, pulling the older boy into a hug and crying into kenmas shoulder. He didn't know what to do. It was true, the hit to his stomach had opened up a poorly bandaged wound and now blood was freely flowing down his stomach, likely staining both of their practice jerseys. He kept apologizing, qnd kenma didn't know what to say so he just held on tightly and let him cry, soon finding himself also on the verge of tears. Everything was so shitty and neither of them knew what to do. The truth was that hinata wasn't only injured from a long messy cut on his stomach, he was littered with them, bruises and cuts varied in size and degree, and they were scattered all over his body. He was hurt and in pain, yet he refused to tell anyone but kenma, and had made kenma promise to keep his secret as well. Soon they heard kuroo shouting from a distance for kenma, telling him it was about time to go. Kenma had quickly wiped away his tears and attempted to move away, yet hinata was slow to let go. Looking down at himself had verified that hinata was indeed bleeding a lot, and it had spread to his shirt. Peeling it off and putting it down next to hinata's feet, who was now trying to blink away the tears to look at him and failing, kenma jogged over to his childood friend who was waiting by the gyms entrance on the other side of the building. Folding his arms in front of himself trying to make it seem like being shirtless was natural for him he ignored the piercing itching gazes of his friend and a few people close enough to see him. "Sorry- kuroo, tell coach I can't go back yet. I'll take a train back. Go on without me." Feeling the stares scrathing at him, kenma lowerd his hands trying to cover his body. He wasn't proud of his body and would normally never show it unless put in a situation, he wasn't overweight, but he also wasn't skinny and he was self continous about it. Kuroo nodded at him, and kenma was about to turn to go back to shouyou, when kuroo called out to their coach "sorry, kenma and i have something to deal with here, go on without us, I'll make sure we get back." The coach raised an eyebrow but nodded and kuroo turned to see a frozen kenma. "Kuroo what are you doing?" Kenma accused staring at kuroo as his tall friend just shrugged and took off his jersey jacket and placed it on his friend. Kenma was grateful for the cover, but wary about bringing his childhood friend near Hinata, he'd have to explain the whole thing to him, and he didn't know if shouyou would be okay with that. Motioning for kuroo to stay there for a bit he fled around the corners to hinata, who was now sitting on the ground staring at nothing. "Hinata, would it be okay if I told -" hinata began shaking his head and shivering, he didn't want anyone to know he was too scared "-hey, I know, but I can't get out of this one, it's just kuroo and I, I'm going to go get him and we're going to help you home, okay? Then we can decide to tell him everything or leave it. Kuroo will be curious, but he's not as much as an ass as I make him out to be most times." A reluctant couple of minutes later, Kenma was leading Kuroo to the small boy. " Don't ask questions, and don't be a jerk. We'll explain later, just help me help him." Kuroo was shocked into silence, swallowing the smart reply when he saw the other volleyball teams decoy. Kenma told him to help take hinata ((and his jersey top)) to the front gate and wait for him, and keep Hinata away from the others. Kuroo had nodded but sighed at the hassle of hiding the neon haired boy from his teammates. He didn't know what was going on, but he knew that it was serious so he followed his friends directions as kenma went to gather shouyou's stuff and excuse them for leaving early.  


To say the karasuno team took it well is a blatant lie. Tanaka and noya had begun to get angry immediately and began shouting kenma bring them to their teammate and they wanted to know what was going on. Daichi and suga soon shushed them and politely asked about the situation but Kenma just said that shouyou was still very sick and wasn't ready to deal with lots of people right now and that he was taking him home for today. Kageyama decided to chime in asking why it was kenma taking him home instead of someone from hinatas team annoying kenma at having to talk to so many people at once. "Troublesome" he'd reached for both his and hinata's stuff and turned to leave. Ignoring the angry calls of what sounded like tanaka. Asahi had been washing his face outside and was walking back to the gym as kenma had marched past him. Looking after the other volleyball player he turned to suga and in a soft voice asked, " Why is Hinata wearing kuroo's jersey, and why was he being carried by said owner of the jersey, this brought on an explosive reaction within the team, asahi more and more confused and karasuno was slowly getting louder and louder with the mutual worry for their small friend. Hinata had become precious to them all, and he was special. He'd given the flock of crows hope and had completed their team helping unite everyone. He'd been there to help with so many personal dilemmas and always shining his sunshine with each smile and praise.  


Hinata was having issues walking and kuroo had picked him up, carrying him to the gates and waiting for kenma, a couple of people from other school activities had walked by with curious look, and he met each one with a smirk to match his height and they quickly fled intimidated. Kenma couldn't come soon enough and when he finaly did, they set off blindly following hinata's weak directions. It took longer than it should have, and without his bike, much longer than it would have for shouyou, but they arrived at his home. His family wasn't there, hadn't been for a good while. His mother and natsu had set off on some all-female cruise the family had been gifted tickets to, and his father had work elsewhere and no one would be back until the spring had settled into summer. They had let themselves in and had let hinata lay on his bed when kuroo finaly broke the tense silence with a request for answers. Kenma simply looked to shouyou, who was now peeling of his shirt, facing them nodding to the first aid kit kept in his drawer. Kuroos eyes bugged at the wounds lacing hinata's torso. After cleaning up the slightly stilled blood, he asked kenma to help him re-wrap his torso. And that's when they were shown his back. What looked like whip markings scarred his back and after finaly taken care of his current active injury he lay down again and closed his eyes. Kuroo was still shocked, sitting on the floor, staring at the spot where shouyou was once sitting up, his eyes wide. Kenma gave a sigh and opened his mouth but was cut off by hinata in a quiet voice " you can't tell anyone. No one, promise me." Hinata stilled for a moment, as if he could see the oldest boy in the room nodding his head, "before you jump to conclusions, it's not as bad as it looks. It's not the first time either, the scars are just really gross but they'll fade in a month or two. I just wanted to get better at volleyball. That's all I've ever wanted since middle school. Things just spiraled out of control." Hinata stopped to take a breathe, jumbling his words as he strained to tell it without saying the words. He starts again. "It doesn't hurt that much."  
................ ((to be continued))..................


	2. It hurts because

The first time hinata had seen the little giant playing on that big screen had been just before his first year of junior high. Days of begging his parents to buy him a ball hed been for nothing as they had told him, they simply couldn't afford it right now. He'd gotten frusterated and began going out, just to walk around to get out all of his unspent energy.

Volleyball wasn't like basketball, there were hoops everywhere, balls left for other kids to play with. But volleyball was an uncommon thing, held in gym rooms and on specified courts. Yet he remembers the first time he'd come across a volley net in a park. He'd found himself in the nicer part of the city, where everyone had a car and the walls were made of glass, with yards for both ends of a house and fully funded parks, parks with volleyball nets. There had been a couple of older boys using it playing a couple of sets, and hinata had decided to sit down and watch it, not drawing any specific attention to himself. Finaly the older boys had ended there game when a couple had noticed him, calling him over. "Aah - what a cute elementary kid, say, kid, what did you think of our game? Pretty awesome right?? Nn-me too, I was pretty awesome, wasn't I?? It's okay to admit your admiration!!" A bleached hair kid was boasting, looking up and giving off an annoying and self confident laugh that was startled to a stop when Hinata had started shaking his head with a passion, letting the age comment slide, and just admitting loudly " yeah!! You were awesome!! The way you jumped, and then hit the ball past the people in front of you!! It looked so cool!!" The older boy now blushing and rubbing his neck was suddenly hit in the back of the head by an even taller person, the one who had stuck to the back, defending their side of the court - " what are you doing terrorizing an innocent kid , kiro?"

"haaah you're so mean!! I like him better than you!! He appreciates me!!" Kiro had said, jumping away from the other and twirling behind hinata. Hinata wasn't enrirely sure of what was going on, but it was fun, and he didn't want to go home yet, so he just treid to keep up as much as he could. He wasn't aware of when they had suddenly started walking, but he found himself between the two boys walking towards what he believed mm to be kiro's home. Looking back on it now, there should have been warning bells, a feeling, he should have been smarter better prepared for something bad to happen. Though his first time in the house, nothing bad happwned,. Instead he learned to trust the two boys. Trust them when they had said they'd teach him to play volleyball, to jump higher than anyone else, he believed them even after they asked him for payment. 

at first everything had been simple. Help kiro get off, in return he'd train with hinata. Suck tamahiro and he'd help, and the training had results, Hinata was getting better. But then tamahiro had oneday decided it wasn't enough. And he'd been forced down onto the kitchen floor of kiro's house, kiro sitting on a stool, watching with cool dark eyes as tamahiro held hinata down by the throat and freely lubed his cock, and pummeled into a crying hinata. Cum burning inside of hinata, he wasn't even reacting to the sexual touches. The same could not be said for the third party who had decided to join in. Standing he unzipped his school uniform pants and lazily pulling out his now throbbing member. Tamahiro had laughed, "hope you don't mind sloppy seconds." And kiro had just grinned wide and sleazy, using the remnants still dripping from hinata's abused hole and helping himself to the sobbing mess of a boy. Hinata didn't understand why it hurt so much or why they had done it, they were his friends, his mentors, and what he hadn't realized yet but soon would was that they had that day become his owners. They quickly evolved, fucking wasn't enough and soon they'd found a release in a world of sadism and bondage. Hinata was their owned pet, a slave to them as long as he held volleyball in a high regard he put off the pain and the injuried bestilled on him. He wanted to get better at volleyball, he needed to. 

junior high had come to an end, and the older boys had gone off to college, leaving Hinata to pick himself up and act like nothing happened, he played the part well. He knew when to smile, when to jump, when to lie. He was happy, and the scars were fading. He was finding his light again. And then a month ago from now and suddenly kiro had shown up at his house. Hinata had never told him where the young boy ,lived, yet there he sat, next to his sister and mother, shaking his fathers hand, a decieving sly grin taped onto his face. Hinata had frozen and been unable to move or speak, but his mother had noticed him in the door way and called out to him. " Hinata!! You'll never guess who visited us!! Aparently he's a friend of yours? Oh but he's so much older!! How did you meet?!" " we met through volleyball. We used to play together for fun!" Kiro supplied, bringing the attention back to him. Hair still bleached and taller, he'd changed sparsley and looking at him made hinata remember. 

"Imagine my surpise when my father informs me of someone who works for him getting a promotion and it turns out to be my old buddy's father! I had to come in person to deliver the news myself! " "and the company is so kind!! Giving a promotion present as large as a 2 season cruise around the world!! Though it's females only, sadly it seems as though hinata's going to be left alone!! Luckily your friend here says he'll be taking care of you while we're gone, it'll be so much fun hinata " his mother had beamed. Hinata couldn't breathe, but he found himself smiling and nodding, agreeing with them. Letting them be happy. Letting them have this, letting kiro have this and him. It had only been last week when they had left, and he'd spent the week straight only with kiro. Kiro bloodying him and dragging him back into the hell he'd thought he'd escaped. Kiro had picked up new toys, new weapons for play time. Preffering the nine tail whip and the shiny crystal knife that shone a rainbow when it hit the light. They were expensive. They were painful. 

after the first two days hinata had called kenma crying, and kenma had demanded the story, and upon knowing how to treat some minor injuries he tried to guide hinata through bandaging himself up and treating the wounds. It wasn't the best job, but nothing got infected, so hinata figured he was fine. And then kiro had come back and made more wounds, centuring them all to his torso and thighs, once strangling him too hard and leaving a mark, but it had grown faint to a shadow by today. Steeling himself for kuroo's reaction, he'd expected disgust. He'd expected something, anything, other than the strong large hand coming and softly landing on his head, Drawing him into a backwards hug. He wasn't aware of when he'd started crying, but now hinata couldn't keep his sobs contained. Clinging onto the taller and older volleyball player, he cried himself to sleep, not letting go. Kenma had kept his eyes averted from either of them while the story was being told and now that Hinata was unconscious he found kuroo's eyes and held them in a steel will. " We can't tell anyone" kenma wanted to. To alert the police, go to a hospital, get karasuno , get someone to help. But they'd promised Hinata they wouldn't tell anyone. Kuroo grimaced but nodded his head, for kenma and Hinata's sake. Whether he was going to keep true to the words he was unsure yet. 

They had to leave, it was getting dark, and they were unsure of whether they could even get back to tokyo before the early morning, but they'd try, the ride home spent in silence, kenma playing on his cell, and Kuroo looking at the jumble of people accompanying them on the electric train, the night people. He wondered what Kiro looks like. What the older boy would have expierenced in his life to make him okay with allowing himself to torture someone so young,. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaah sorry it took so long to actually write the second part because it was hard to write. But hey. It's at least down now. Sorry, the story isn't getting happier anytime soon. But it could get happier. Hopefully!! Thank you for everyone reading this and leaving kudos and comments and offering your help ((aaaah if only I were brave enough to actually have that type of constant contact and plus my writing is very slow I'm sorry)) it means a lot to me just to know that you're paying attention to what I have to say and thank you so much, sorry.


	3. Masked pain is still painful

Hinata woke up alone and cold but the loneliness was short lived as he heard the knocking from below at the house door. Groggy from sleep and forgetting the time, he found himself softly stumbling to the door opening the large wooden block. It seemed heavy in his hands and as it was opened, a hand crept around the frame, pushing too fast, making the small ginger stumble back, waking him up from his sleepy haze. Kiro smiled down at the cute little highschooler, still rubbing sleep from his eyes. Kiro reached out to carress the younger, wrapping Hinata in his arms. Hinata's breath caught in his throat and he didn't dare take another slither of oxygen. Kiro was running a hand through Hinatas hair, Then suddenly the soft petting turned into hard holding, gripping and pulling hinata by his hair. "You think I wouldn't notice that you were with someone?" Kiro's voice was cold and dead, whispering into the smallers ear as he leaned down, Hinata could feel the twisted smile nuzzled into his neck. "Did you ask them to help you? Did you call the cops and report me. Or was it a boy friend? Did you beg him for his cock like you beg for mine?? Ask him to repair you all soft and gentle, or did he take you like I do. Rough, fast, you like it that way don't you, you dirty slut. You like me best don't you?" Hinata had long since stopped listening to the things kiro would tell him. He's forgotten whether he at one point cared about if it were true or not. It was too late to help him out of this mess, it had only been a week but still somehow he'd gotten deeper into this than he could dig himself out of. 

Morning came and Kiro was slipping out of Hinata's bed. Picking up his clothing from Hinata's floor. Digging in Hinata's bathroom until he came back to the bed where the small broken boy sat, empty eyes following the college student. Kiro peppered foundation along the bruises and shadows falling on the small figure. "can't have someone ruining my fun quite yet. After all those tickets for your mom and sister cost me more than you're worth, if I don't even get enough from you to pay that much back what was the point of all of this." Kiro smiled, softly caressing Hinata's cheek. "My small sunshine" Hinata's cheek was still soft though thinner, Kiro hadn't noticed during the night, but now that daylight was dancing on the naked boy he was noticing how thin the kid was as though he hadn't eaten for days, kiro grunted but mentioned nothing. The beauty belonged to him that's what mattered . If Kiro left out a couple of oranges on the table, no one noticed. There was only hinata and kiro in the tiny house, only them and their sins. Kiro kissed Hinata one last time, ignoring the way Hinata flinched when he got close, ignoring the way hinata pursed his lips together, ignoring the tears silently rolling down the gingers face. Kiro left the house smiling, letting his fingertips lightly run along his lips where the small sunshine had just been touching. Passing by older ladies who smiled and whispered amongst themselves of young love and the attractive boy skipping down the street happy as can be. Picturing him in a love story like those shown on television. 

Hinata hurt. The foundation only covered the bruises appearance, not their pain. And somehow while getting ready Hinata had managed to somehow bump every single bruise he could imagine.looking at the clock he knew he wouldn't make it to school in time, but he had to try to get there eventually.He washed his hair, carding his hands through the wet dulled down orange. Despite how much he hated when Kiro would touch it, he just couldn't cut it or change it. He liked his hair it reminded him of his mother, and natsu and without them here it was what reminded him of the smaller fluffball that ran around and called him big brother and screamed at him when he was too loud, and then got louder herself. It reminded him he had to protect her from kiro and people like kiro. He would be able to live with this if Kiro never touched his family. He remembers when they had left, Kiro had been there, sending his mom and sister off. Kiro had picked up natsu and swung her around, making her giggle and cry out for more and higher. Kiro had reached up to pet het hair, but hinata had grabbed her away from the older boy and held her tightly to his chest. Kiro had just smiled and told natsu "you look so much like your older brother. When you grow up I'm certain you're going to be beautiful" natsu had laughed at that and poked shouyou telling him he was beautiful. The fake smile pinned to Hinata's face was far more painful than a couple of bruises. He could deal with this pain. After all, it didn't hurt that much. 

snapping out of it, Hinata finaly finished buttoning his shirt and flew out of the house suddenly unable to deal with being in there any longer. He thought back to kuroo and kenma, to him clinging to the older boy he didn't even know that well. He couldn't recognize what his life was becoming. He had slowly walked up and down the hills, until finaly he caught sight of the highschool he used to race to every morning, the place where he found refuge in. And now he dreaded going back to it. Mindlessly thumbing the large cut he'd opened yesterday, he calmly climbed the many hallways, waiting for a passing period so that he could slip into his class with the least amount of attention. Easiy when the bell sounded off, students faded into the hallway, trying to find their friends before being resigned to another hour of learning. Some would wave at Hinata, or shout his name while running past. Hinata wasn't popular but he also wasn't disliked, over energet0ic for most of the class to handle one on one, but occasionally his classmates and him would get to talking and he was over all well liked, he stayed nuetral on most topics and didn't avidly seek out fights. He was easy to get along with and easily fit into the classroom, where the girls felt comfortable with him and the guys liked to have fun with him. Yet today he felt like drawing into himself. Why had he even come to school. He could take advantage of his parents absence and pull a delinquent card. But he knew if he didn't come his grades would drop even further, and he couldn't let that happen. A classmate walked over to him, telling him earlier someone had been by asking for him, and asking him why he was late. He thanked them quietly and ignored their question, weirding out his fellow classmate. Quietly was not a word used to describe the passionate person they knew. 

school was torture, somehow it slipped by slowly yet also sped too fast toward practice. Somewhere during the second period he'd been present for, breathing had become painful and he couldn't pay any attention to the lecture his teacher was preaching. After his third present period, school was over and the chiming had kids fleeing the prison room to their afterschool activities in flocks. Hinata shuffled to the nearest bathroom. His body was sore, but he could probably still jump. Maybe not as high, but he could always just say he was still sick. Changing and ensuring the bandages were still okay, he prepared to leave the stall when the door flung open and he recognized voices. 

"Why do you always follow me to the rest room, what are you, a girl wanting to herd together and gossip?" Despite the taunt being toward himself yamaguchi chuckled and offered a sorry tsukki, even though both knew he didn't mean it. "You're leaving early to practice with your brother today, right?" Tsukishima nodded and grimaced a bit, remembering the over eager college student who akiteru had riled up and had sworn he'd make Tsukishima cry the next time they played. It wasn't likely in the least, but he was a handful that tsukishima didn't want to deal with. Finaly they washed their hands and went their way and Hinata released a breathe proceeding out of his stall ready to practice. However he was shocked to see at the school gyms entrance stood Kiro, smiling and talking to a dirty blonde, who stood next to tsukishima. Guessing it was tsukishima's brother, hinata slowly walked up to the three, curious and scared, hoping Kiro hadn't said anything in front of Tsukishima about their situation. Kiro noticed Hinata first and turned to him, smiling and grabbing him close. " I had the day off and wanted to pick you up early so we could go home together! " Hinata tried to hide the flinch, and the pain of Kiro's too tight grip, holding onto his hand and squeezing like a threat. But tsukishima's calculating eyes never left the smaller boy and confusion had settled behind his cold features. 

~ to be continued ~ 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY I KNOW I'M LAAAATE BY LIKE A YEAR. tbh this has been written for a while I just don't know if I'm going to continue this or not, I have the next bit started but it's starting to hit too close to home for me and I don't know if I'm ready to tread in mud yet.

Hinata’s breathing was a small trickle, he’d given up struggling and had given into the impending pain, Kiro’s hands hard at work on his small neck. Kiro was smiling, he was happy, he was okay. He repeated these words, his grip pulsing with them, finally he released the small boy, allowing him to collapse on the ground, sucking in air despite knowing it would only make him light headed. “ I’m sorry.” He had nothing to be sorry for, it wasn’t Hinata’s fault that his teammate was the brother to someone who could jeopardize all of what Kiro had been doing with Hinata. “ I love you, so much, we’re never going to be apart. I love you. You love me too, don’t you. Tell me you love me too.” Kiro had sunk down to the ground head in his hands, crouching beside Hinata, Hinata hesitantly reached up to hold the hand grasping at Kiro’s own face. Kiro froze on the impact, quickly taking the small hand in his own and bringing it to his cheek for a second. A second and a moment of peace, until rage took over again, and kiro was flipping over hinata, holding his hand behind his back, pressing down on it so that the muscles stressed. Reaching down Kiro nuzzled into hinata’s hair. “ this is your fault. Your fault. For being so beautiful. It’s disgusting how many people give you their attention. You whore, you dirty little slut. I’m never going to let you go, you are mine. Even after your family gets back, even after you graduate high school, you are and will always be mine.”   
Tsukishima was put off by the older boy holding onto hinata, Akiteru was clearly unhappy with seeing him again, and something had clicked for his older brother when he’d seen hinata. Tsukishima hadn’t brought up the run-in on the drive over to the college practice, and had left the thoughts of it to focus on the college volleyball players, but now that practice was done and he had nothing left to focus on, he couldn’t help but be drawn back into the curiosity of Hinata’s recent weird activity and the new male in the ball of sunshines life. So he got up to ask his brother, but ended up just standing in front of his brothers room, eavesdropping on his call ‘ You don’t think he could have still kept that kid around all this time right? But I’m so sure it’s the same kid as back then, apparently his name is Hinata shouyou, yeah he’s on my brothers high school volleyball team. Would you please look into it? Sorry about all if this, I’m just worried for the kid, if they have been together for all of this time then it’s amazing that kid isn’t dead yet, but knowing kiro he won’t be able hold back on him. You remember him, right? Not the bloody version, but the times when he would bounce around with us in the very beginning. Yeah, well he looks too similar to not be him. No - sorry, it’s just I feel so bad for what we all did back then, I feel like I owe him this, hell more than this, but I want to do what I can. Thank’s for this. ‘ and with that his brother hung up leaving Tsukishima very confused. Who was his brother talking to, and how had he known Hinata before tsukishima had met him. Hinata was a good amount of years younger, hell he was even a year younger than tsukishima. So he did what he usually did when he was confused, be moody in his room, blasting music, and texting yamaguchi. Confusion settled deep inside of him, making him uneasy, which confused him. He didn’t care about what happened to Hinata he didn’t like him, he was noisy and annoying, he always pestered Tsukishima to help him with homework, then didn't even do a good job on the homework. Tsukishima didn’t like Hinata, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t worried about him even so.   
Time was passing too slowly for Hinata, every breathe he took was a familiar soreness and the arm wound around him was a bomb ticking till Kiro would wake up. He knew he would be late for school. He knew he would get in trouble. He knew all of this yet knowledge does not trump fear. At long last the hand was removed and his captor flipped over to sleep facing away from the sunshine boy. Taking a quiet breathe, Hinata limped off the bed.


	5. Not a chapter lolololololololololololololololol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do ya'll want more or nah??

Do ya'll want more of this fic or nah?? Tbh I could bring myself to write more but idk if anyone would even want that anymore - I am going to work on other fits tho - maybe something less - ya know - but idk yet. Let me know if you'd be into more of anything or other???


	6. so I heard y'all wanted some more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHOS BACK BACK BACK SHADY IS BACK BACK BACK ((or is it the boys?? idk pop culture anymore??? )) but yeah, updates will still be slow af, but yooo im back and like. updating, which is a bit unexpected??

Tsukishima could not stop sending odd looks at his older brother as he and some classmate of his, who tsukishima could vaguely recognize from when his brother went to karasuno, made their way to his school. Despite them having college classes the duo had accompanied tsuki to his school and lingered by the front school gates. Keeping an eye on them after sitting in his spot near the window, class began and ended and the next came along, all with the two college students lingering about their gates. Right when he was sure security would approach or someone would question the older boys he noticed them stirring and then a familiar orange-haired classmate waddling awkwardly to the school gates. Unnease rose in his stomach as He saw his brother and friend suddenly start to talk to Hinata and walk away from school as if something far more important was happening, He watched as his brother offered his arm to hinata and helped him along the road until the gate blocked his view of the - now - trio.  
Hinata had been late, very very late, but his bike had been just too painful. And then he saw Tsukishima’s older brother and some other guy around that age lounging about the entrance. Getting closer to the gates, they had suddenly approached him, tsuki’s brother offering his hand, “ Hi, Hinata-san, am I correct? “ With a subtle nod and a lack of movement he continued, “ I’m Akiteru Tsukishima, and this is my friend Beru. We wanted to talk to you if it’s okay - “ he interrupted Akiteru because in his opinion, it was not in fact okay , “ sorry but I have school right now and I am already really late right now.” and began his wobbling towards Karasuno. “ It”s about Kiro. We know.” Beru had barked it out and Hinata could feel time freeze. - They know they know they know T H E Y K N O W - Akiteru reached out as if he was afraid shouyou would collapse. “ Well we knew about him and you from before. We knew you from the volleyball club way back when” A much slower nod and Hinata secured himself on Akiteru’s arm and mentioned a private cafe they could talk. Making their way away from school,

Hinata had been late, very very late, but his bike had been just too painful. And then he’d seen Tsukishima’s older brother and some other guy who looked about college age lounging about the entrance. Getting closer to the gates, they had suddenly approached him, tsuki’s brother offering his hand, “ Hi, Hinata, am I correct? “ With a subtle nod and a lack of movement he continued, “ I’m Akiteru Tsukishima, and this is my friend somi. We wanted to talk to you if it’s okay - “ he interrupted Akiteru because in his opinion, it was not in fact okay , “ sorry but I have school right now and I am already really late.” and began his wobbling towards Karasuno. “ It”s about Kiro. We know.” Beru had barked it out and Hinata could feel time freeze. - They know they know they know T H E Y K N O W - Akiteru reached out as if he was afraid shouyou would collapse. “ Well we knew about him and you from before. We knew you from the volleyball club way back when” A much slower nod and Hinata secured himself on Akiteru’s arm and mentioned a private cafe they could talk. Making their way away from school, Hinata was holding onto Akiteru as if his life depended on it with an itch on his neck like someone was watching them, he’d just hoped it was his imagination.

Settling down into the isolated park the three bois formed an uncomfortable silence, waiting for the next to start this awkward conversation. With a deep huff Hinata somehow wrestled the words through his trembling lips “ How much do you know? About Kiro and I, I mean.” Akiteru bit his lips as he’d attempt to get a sentence in line but Beru took no secrets, “ I remember you from when we’d met at the park, you were in elementary school?” “ I was in middle school!! I was just small” “sure - but kiro really took to you? I remember you would occasionally show up to practice with us. Each time sticking more and more closer to him and with each visit it looked like you didn't want to be near him. And then you stopped coming all together, and he’d get possesive or pissed off if anyone asked. Kiro would always try to talk sex with the team but nobody wanted to hear about his latest fling but i remember this one time, he had pictures he’d shown some of us. I’m not sure, but i’m pretty sure it was you, and the stuff in those pictures were really bad. You looked so thin, and were beat up as hell not to mention you were covered in -” Akiteru cleared his throat to show his old friend a stopping place as hinata had lost eye contact a while ago and was now staring at the wood chips below him, watery eyes fighting his stability. “ He took pictures?” a sobering whisper that squeaked out sliding a few droplets with it. “He showed people. Pictures.” this time a statement more so than a question. Aki took the lull in conversation to bring up his foremost worry “Are you, you know, still with him? I know he was with you recently and just- I don’t know if he’s changed but if he hasn’t you know you don’t have to stay with him right? There are ways to keep him away, you could get a restraining orders. Talk to your parents and i’m sure they’d want to help you!” at the mention of his family, suddenly the tears were never ending. Small hiccups embraced him as he thought about how much he wanted it to stop, he wanted everything to stop. And just as he was about to reply to Akiteru a strong shout resounded from the road where they’d come to the park. “What on earth are you bullying my teammates for big brother?” Tsuki’s presence almost lighten up with the sun beaming a light directly on the soft blonde hair and the stern jaw set in a tight scowl. Ignoring the many questions surrounding the four eye’s arrival Hinata allowed himself relief in it. 


End file.
